


【虫铁】人格撕裂

by AntheaQing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Peter Parker, split personality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing
Summary: 双重人格虫，总裁狼狗Peter和单纯奶狗peter，按大小写区分





	1. Chapter 1

<01>

雪茄烟头抵在陶瓷烟灰缸侧边，修长的指节夹着烟纸轻轻抖落带着火星的灰烬，Peter抿着唇，面色喜怒难辨，烟草的气息从喉管流转肺腑，呼出的灰朦烟雾缭绕旋升。

他有些烦躁的灭了烟，起身推开办公室的窗户，冷风倾涌而进，Peter似乎指望着这能吹散他乱如绞线的思绪。

事情发生在两周前的慈善晚会上，Peter·Parker作为新晋的商业巨头总裁西装革履的接受了邀请，灯红酒绿和迷醉挑逗，他游刃有余的在奢靡的晚会中从容应对。

直到那个人一贯珊珊来迟的出现在晚会上。

Tony·Stark 

这个名字在纽约乃至整个美国都如雷贯耳，十七岁从MIT毕业，接管父亲留下的企业，凭借天才的大脑让已走过峰顶而正缓步下滑的Stark重新取得了垄断性地位。

从某种程度来说，他们的履历有一定相似性，Peter在成为Parker总裁之前一直在各地游学，回到纽约后迅速在商业界一鸣惊人。

Peter不是没有见过Tony·Stark，在报纸头条的照片上，在电视采访上，他通过很多种渠道了解了这位炙手可热的商业巨头。

但这都比不上晚会上的惊鸿一瞥——闪耀的灯光倾泻在Tony身上，黑色条纹的西装衬出完美的身体线条，白色衬衫解开两颗扣子，最无法忽视的当然是那双眼睛——Peter以前以为那是淡棕色的，事实上，那混合着茶色和金棕色，像调制香甜的焦糖浓浆，在灯光的映照下闪动着琥珀光泽。

哪怕是最出色的画师或是最优秀的摄像师也难以在自己的作品中将这双眼睛的美丽完全呈现出来。

Peter愣愣的看着聚光灯下的男人，这是这么久以来第一次他像个不知所谓的毛头小子一样呆在原地，摒除了一切杂音。

或许是因为炽热的目光太过坦诚的凝在身上，Tony转过身看见了他，隔着十几米的大厅和拥挤在会场的人群——但Peter知道对方是在看自己。

Tony饶有兴致的勾唇浅笑，笑容里似乎带了点轻佻的味道，遥遥的朝Peter举了一下高脚杯，杯中的红酒随着他的动作微微荡漾，不知为何落在Peter眼里竟如露骨的引诱。

如同伊旬园的毒蛇引诱亚当夏娃摘取禁果，毒液一寸寸蚕食理智，欲望和渴求——那原本是人类的原罪，哪怕为此承受上帝的流放，背负千百年的诅咒。

心跳的频率超出了正常水准，剧烈的搏动在胸腔中带动着血液循环加速，晕眩的感觉侵略大脑皮层和每一根神经。Peter皱着眉不自觉捂着心脏的位置，该死的，他低咒了一声，随手把酒杯搁在侍者的托盘里，他转身逃也似的冲向洗手间。

Peter锁上了卫生间的门，有些脱力的双手撑着洗手台，这事已经很久没有发生了，至少在今晚之前，他一向控制得很好——只要他的情绪波动和多巴胺分泌量控制在一定范围内，他可以控制这个——把身体里的另一重人格锁在某个思维小黑屋里。

人格分裂症，这是这种病症的术语，十五岁那年的遭遇是导火线，在他原本平静的生活里爆炸，懵懂的少年遍体鳞伤，生成了第二重人格。

比较特殊的是，他能和另一重人格——他称之为young peter，和谐相处。他们交互使用身体的时间一向比较规律，peter出现的时间越来越少，大多数时候是Peter把控全局，他们会通过写信留言的方式交流。peter就像个长不大的孩子，带着满满的青春活力和好奇，而Peter年轻精练，掌管Parker企业的大小事务。

而现在，因为Tony·Stark，一个初次见面的人，这种微妙的平衡出现了一丝裂缝。

Peter俯身用冷水浇在脸上，但这并没有什么用处，看在上帝的份上，他几乎要叹息出声了，别在这个时候，这个富商名流的晚会上，那个peter根本不懂得如何应酬交际，根本不明白如何应对明里暗里的试探和虚以为蛇。

他只来得及祈祷peter别造成什么难以弥补的大乱子，就彻底失去了意识。

—————————————————————

peter揉了揉额角，感到脑部神经有些抽疼，他对着镜子检查了一遍自己的着装，从西装兜里拿出手机看了一眼时间和当天的行程安排，天，他在一个晚宴上?

这绝对，绝对不该是他出现的时机。

peter在卫生间里徘徊了一会儿，意识到自己不能一直呆在这当缩头乌龟，才慢吞吞的拧开把手走进会场，心里打定主意装作头疼或者胃疼——管他什么疾病，只要能用来当做逃离的借口。

不过那个似乎乐忠于把他弄得一团糟的罪魁祸首——Tony·Stark再次阻断了他的打算。

“你看起来不太对劲，Mr.Parker?”语气是七分戏谑和三分故作关切，Tony的手搭在peter肩上，peter吓了一跳，侧头看向来人，毫不意外的陷入那双洒满星辰的眼睛。

怎么会有人有一双这么具有迷惑性的眼睛?

过了将近一分钟peter才勉强回过神来，腼腆的少年感到一股热流充上脸颊，一直红到耳朵边，他结结巴巴的回话:“那那那个...我很好，没有问题...不是，我是说...我，呃，我有点头疼...”前言不搭后语的回话让peter自觉心虚，声音渐渐弱了下来，像是做错了事般低着头。

Tony微微挑眉，探究的打量了一番面前的青年，这位传说中雷厉风行的商界新秀，现在像个害羞的少年似的手足无措的搓捻着衣角。

“你需要一杯马提尼醒醒神，Mr.Parker.”Tony虚扶着peter的手臂把他带向自己坐的沙发去，“今晚的调酒师可是从英国王室挖过来的。”

迅速除去董事会中的钉子而掌管Parker企业的Peter·Parker当然不可能是个毫无心机的小男孩，Tony眼中闪过一丝戏谑，这位Parker先生可演得太过了。

不过Tony原本也是冲着Peter·Parker才来参加宴会，想想吧，纽约新来的猎狼，他迫不及待的想要会会Peter，给无聊的生活找点乐子。

peter只能被动的跟着Tony向前走，坐进那张柔软的皮革沙发里，调酒师花哨连贯的兑好了红蓝分层的酒液，peter只能故作淡然的接过酒杯，努力让自己显得成熟稳重，抿了一口马提尼，不算辛辣的酒精划过喉管，带了一点迷醉的味道。

Tony忽然倾身向前，半个身子都靠近peter怀里，peter身体一僵，手臂的肌肉不自觉绷紧，他下意识的用没拿酒杯的那只手接住Tony，从某种角度看像是一个温柔的拥抱。

Tony温热的呼吸落在peter脖颈间，耳尖擦过peter的耳朵，酥麻的兴奋因子似乎渗透血液，在充斥着酒香、甜品味和古龙水的空气里，peter只闻到了鲜花和小雏菊的清香。

那并不是一个拥抱，这个姿势只维持了十几秒，Tony回过身离开peter的怀抱，手上拿着一个空酒杯——peter怅然若失的放开手，为刚才难以抑制的旖旎联想感到一点尴尬，噢，他在想些什么?他们才刚刚认识，Tony不过是绕过他拿酒杯而已。

Tony似乎热衷于逗弄他，在这个空气躁动的宴会一角，荷尔蒙的气息随着小提琴乐曲舒缓流淌，Tony放松的靠着沙发后垫，自如的挑起话题。

将近一个小时的闲谈，话题从金融政治到球赛运动，peter坐直了脊背像个乖巧听话的男孩，大多数时候倾听Tony的发言，在Tony将问题抛给他时应和着带过。事实上他没怎么注重问题，那张一张一合的蔷薇色嘴唇显然更能掠夺peter的注意力。

告别时两人站起身握手，年轻人的的手劲堪称小心翼翼，似乎握住了什么易碎的珍宝，Tony给了他一个意味不明的微笑:“我非常期待日后的合作，Mr.Parker. ”他加重了“合作”两字的读音，peter实在不想因此产生什么下流的联想。

很有趣，Tony看着peter的背影微微眯起眼，眸瞳闪过一丝冷光，不管他提出什么诱导性的谈话陷阱，这男孩都能巧妙避开，装傻充愣的应和或是把问题扔回给他。

噢，他简直迫不及待的期待日后的交锋了。

peter坐在汽车后座上，松了口气，好歹没把事情变得太糟糕，他拿出手机点开了一个私密备忘录，在里面大致记下他今晚做的事，说的话。这是他和另一个Peter的约定，如果一方在不该出现的场合(这个“一方”基本特指peter)，就在备忘录上记录一切。

现在Peter站在办公室窗边，等待着半小时后和Tony·Stark的会议，他从peter的记录中大致了解了他和Tony的“第一次”会面，让他烦躁的是peter很明显同样受到了Tony的吸引——瞧瞧他用来描述那双眼睛的形容词，足足占了大半篇幅。

Peter说不清自己在介意什么，把情绪带入工作不是他的作风，他掐灭了烟头，他的秘书Karen走到办公室门口敲了敲门:“还有五分钟会议开始，Boss.”

Peter应了一声，对着镜子调整了一下领结，深吸一口气，他将要与之交锋的人可以轻易扯断他的理智，这将是一场劣势的明抢暗斗。

出发之前他给自己注射了一点非常少量的镇定剂，Karen拥有生物学和医学学位，恰到好处的把控着剂量，确保Peter不会在会议桌上出什么意外。

很好，Peter勾起唇角，扣好自己的袖扣，猎狼的本能叫嚣着追捕猎物，Tony·Stark或许是他能遇到的最有挑战性的对手，他期待着把他困在鼓掌之间的那天。


	2. Chapter 2

如果要给Tony·Stark人生最尴尬的情况排一次名，在比自己年龄小的商业合作对手家里喝醉睡倒，大概能排前三——超过在公司当众被Pepper用高跟鞋踹进会议室的情况。

时间倒退回十小时前，刚刚结束SI和Parker企业的合作项目会谈，Peter站起来理了理自己的西装外套，朝Tony伸出手:“合作愉快，Mr.Stark.”疏离的微笑全然不似昨晚热切注视他的小男孩，Tony漫不经心的勾了勾唇，暗自嘲笑这位年轻总裁太沉不住气，换脸太快何尝不是自乱阵脚。

“合作愉快，”Tony慢条斯理的起身，握住Peter伸出的手，青年手心的热度传入皮肤表层，似乎血液也烫了一度，“具体的项目事宜，还得另约时间商谈。”

蔷薇色的唇瓣一张一合，焦糖色的眼瞳似有星尘微光，闲适地垂眸时长长的睫毛如蝴蝶扑翅般闪动，Peter看着面前人呢的一举一动，Tony身上的每个细节仿佛都被放慢，Peter皱了皱眉感到有些恼人——这个人怎么就不能管管自己诱人的小动作?他和别人在一起时也是这样吗？

“鄙人今晚会在家开一个小型私人宴会，”等他的大脑反应过来，这话已经脱口而出，该死的美色误事，他暗自低咒，还是硬着头皮说完，“如果Mr.Stark得空参与，或许今晚正好能商谈接下来的事。”

这么急切?Tony饶有兴致的点了点头，好奇Peter还能有什么招数:“当然，不胜荣幸。”

约定好时间地点，Tony出了Parker公司，刚刚上车，就收到自己的秘书一枚克制很久的白眼。Pepper嫌恶的瞪了他一眼，感到自己终于从会议室里这两人的磁场中解放出来:“你现在连合作伙伴也想拐上床?想想清楚，那位可是匹狼。”

Tony微微诧异的回望，手撑着下巴无辜的眨眨眼:“这可太冤枉了。”

Pepper一副“懒得揭穿你”的样子，自顾自拿出笔记本电脑开始敲打，冷哼一声:“行行好，先生们，你们刚才在会议室里看对方的眼神，简直是一场火辣的视奸。”

Tony撇撇嘴，不再回话，转过头改而专心致志的看着窗外的风景。

晚上七点Tony亲自开车到了Peter的别墅，离约定的时间晚了半个小时——守时向来不是Stark的作风。等他进入Peter家时，发现对方说的小型宴会也只有他们两个人，Peter轻描淡写的解释:“其他人十分钟前已经走了。”

Tony挑了挑眉，不置可否的点点头。再明显不过的谎言，说的人不费力气，听的人也懒得深究。

Peter走到柜台边，取了一些材料开始亲自调酒，Tony随意在客厅内晃了一圈参观装饰，就转到柜台旁撑着手肘看Peter的动作。

Peter只穿着家常的黑色长裤和白衬衫，衣领的扣子开到第二颗，单薄的衣料下肌肉轮廓若隐若现，两边袖子一丝不苟的挽了三次，露出手中一下的肌肉线条。

看他调酒是种享受，Tony想，Peter有一双骨节分明的手，修长的手指条理清晰的配置好一杯鸡尾酒，深蓝色和红色液体分了层，面上撒薄薄一层糖粉，他把酒递给Tony，噢，简直无时无刻不在散发荷尔蒙，Tony想到白天Pepper的话——这人现在还真像是在勾引自己。

灯光被调到微暗的色调，Tony坐在单人沙发上，啜饮了几口酒，冰凉的液体划过喉管，口感出乎意料的好，Peter斜靠在沙发背面，深棕色的眼睛紧紧盯着Tony，在昏暗的氛围下竟似优雅捕猎的美洲豹。

“你在跟我调情吗，甜心?”Tony大大咧咧的开口，勾唇看着Peter。唇瓣经过酒水的滋润显得更加柔嫩，舌尖抵着唇转了一圈，舔过嘴角的鸡尾酒，Peter着迷般上前几步，似乎被这诱惑迷住了心神。

Tony慵懒的看着Peter，内心却对Peter的急迫有些嘲弄——他睡过的封面女郎或许比这小子调过情的女孩还多。

“是又如何呢？”Peter长腿一迈走到Tony身前，高大的身影慢慢伏下来靠近他，迷醉的气息在两人间交缠，Peter的唇离他只有几厘米，保持着暧昧的距离若即若离。

Tony轻轻嗤笑一声，挑衅般的凑上前去，那仅剩几厘米距离也被耗尽，Tony在Peter唇上微微用力咬了一口，却又立即退开，侧过脸去躲开Peter的追击。

“您可真是...”Peter低着头，唇畔在Tony脸颊边亲昵的摩擦，语气带着一丝无奈，温热的呼吸落在耳廓边，如同甜蜜的叹息。好不容易得了糖的孩子小心翼翼的剥开糖纸，舔一口甜蜜，又立刻包好塞进自己的口袋。

Peter退回原处，在Tony对面的椅子上坐下，手上把玩着那只高脚杯，他没有对Tony穷追猛打，把话题转移到合作项目上，这一次他们就着商业的见解谈了个尽兴。

期间Tony又喝了一杯红酒和一杯Peter调制的马提尼，他酒量原本不错，不过在Pepper的高跟鞋威胁下很是戒了一段时间酒，加之Peter给他的酒都是后劲大的，等他再次神志清醒的睁开眼，已经是第二天早晨。Tony从柔软的大床上醒来，花了一分钟思考自己在哪，又花了十秒确认自己没有趁着酒劲睡了Peter或者被睡，才满意的下了床。

这种睡饱了心满意足的感觉在看到自己手机后消失了——Pepper的信息和十个未接来电，Tony感到自己的屁股隐隐作痛。

Peter斜靠在房门口，双手插在兜里，眼中含笑看着Tony，颀长的身形格外好看，Tony先是觉得这人很辣，辣的过分——完全符合他的胃口。等他反应过来自己这个想法后，又自顾自的反驳自己，暗自吐槽这场景太像某种恶俗恋爱剧的男主角出场。

“早饭好了，Tony，”Peter语气熟稔，仿佛每天早晨都做过同样的事，“英式早餐，希望你习惯。”

所以，只是一个晚上，这小子的称呼就极其自来熟从先生升级到Tony了，Tony面无表情的回答:“不必了，我直接回去。”Peter表现得好像他们昨晚刚睡过一样——别想用什么暗示让他负责。

“你的车钥匙还在我这儿，”Peter低着头慢慢转动自己左手的尾戒，语气漫不经心却透着一分强势，“还是吃了早饭再走吧，否则对胃不好。”

Tony耸耸肩，懒得为这事纠结，对方这么“热情”，他也不介意接受招待，不过看到桌上的英式红茶他还是皱了皱眉。Peter心领神会的从厨房端出一只白瓷壶，揭开壶盖给Tony倒上咖啡，刚刚磨煮好的咖啡散发着浓郁的醇香，兑入煮热的牛奶，甜度刚刚好。如果Peter不是总裁，Tony简直要把他雇回去煮咖啡了。

“手艺不错，男孩。”Tony眨了眨眼，把“男孩”一词咬得极重，尾音在舌尖上打转，带了点调戏的意味。Peter倒是并未显出被冒犯的模样，只是轻轻勾了勾唇——小男孩?他很快会知道自己是不是小男孩。

Peter抬手凑到Tony脸边，食指指尖轻轻擦掉他唇边的一点咖啡渍，“那么，欢迎常来，Tony。”

点到即止的挑逗结束在这个显得温馨的早晨，靠近时似有莫名的磁场牵引着一进再进，在虚与委蛇的商业场上角逐胜负，战利品则是对方的臣服。


	3. Chapter 3

<03>

喧嚣繁闹在夜幕中归于静谧，当黄昏遗留的最后一丝暖色调也消散在浓稠暗夜中，Stark会场的灯红酒绿则点燃了上层人士的夜生活开端。

Tony·Stark举办的晚会是极富个人特色的奢华，金红色的装横和脱衣舞娘，完美的诠释了恢宏和风流的交融。Tony故意当着众人给了入场的Peter一个拥抱，若即若离的调情和肆无忌惮的挑逗，仗着Peter不能在这种情况下反击。

Tony不着痕迹的揪着Peter的领带把他拉矮一点，好吧，SI总裁踮脚拥抱总是不太雅观，不是吗？

Peter眼中闪过笑意，乖乖俯身回抱Tony，修长的手指再自然不过的沿着Tony的腰线划到尾椎末端，不出意料的感到怀中的人微微战栗一瞬，拥抱只持续了两秒，Tony若无其事的放开手。

两人客套的寒暄了一会儿，就分别被不同圈子的商业伙伴围拢，Tony端着酒杯从容交际，一手揽过他的女伴——Pepper今晚穿了一身宝蓝色晚礼服，格外优雅动人。

Peter微笑着和两个相对熟识的中学校友应酬了一阵，自顾自抿了一口杯中的马提尼，目光炽热的落在不远处的Tony身上。

Tony似有感应的回过头来，遥遥举起酒杯向他示意，红酒入口，几滴血红的液体沾在唇边，Tony伸舌舔过嘴角的酒滴，朝Peter眨了眨眼。噢，上帝啊，Peter想，他简直想把那人就地正法，就在酒厅柜台上。

“嘿，Peter，”他的秘书Karen走到身边挽住Peter的胳膊，她的英式英语是完美的牛津腔，即使情绪起伏也不影响声音的悦耳，“我向来尊重你的私人空间，对吧？”她侧过脸看着Peter，柔顺的黑发垂落一缕在脸颊边。

Peter微微一愣，不太明白Karen的意思，她确实很少阻挠他的决定，大多数时候她像是他的姐姐一样温柔照看他，于是Peter点了点头，把目光转移到Karen身上，认真等待下文。

“所以，当我不得不来警告你的时候，就说明...”Karen唇边的笑容依旧温柔，不知情的人只会以为他们在开玩笑，但她几乎一字一句咬牙切齿，“就说明你盯着Tony·Stark的样子实在太像饿狼。”

Peter无辜的眨了眨眼，有这么明显吗？

Karen回了他一个假笑，用嘲讽的英伦腔调慢吞吞开口:“如果你真要扒掉他的衣服，我可以为你预定好酒店房间，”他亲爱的秘书姐姐善解人意的说，“但、是，请你别表现得这么明显，尤其是在这里。”

Peter绅士的微微欠腰，同意绝不给自己的公关员工惹麻烦，并且对Karen的前半句话表示深切的满意。

变故发生在五分钟后，举着木质托盘的侍应生路过大厅中央时，身手矫健的用托盘狠狠砸开Tony身旁正在交谈的男子，侍应生一手勾住Tony的脖子，另一只手拿着一把小型手枪抵住他的太阳穴——明目张胆的劫持。

人群骚动起来，渐渐向大厅中央围拢，Tony倒是最快镇定下来，他两手摊开表示自己无害，一面使眼色让Pepper后退。

Peter看清他的处境不由眉心一跳，一丝冰冷的慌乱悄悄扼住心脏，他正欲上前几步，却控制不住的四肢发软，Karen发现异常立刻扶住他，心跳搏动得剧烈，连带意识也陷入昏昏沉沉。

该死的，Peter盯着不远处的Tony，竭力想抑制住自己情绪，那人正处于险境，而自己要这时候陷入沉睡?

Karen一手揽住Peter，腾出左手为他轻轻按揉太阳穴，她担忧的看着Peter合眼休息，暗自猜测现在的情况。

Peter呼出一口气重新睁开眼，他站直了身体看来已经摆脱了刚才的痛苦，Karen正要询问，Peter转身看向她，目光纯净如同清水:“呃...Karen姐姐?”

完了，Karen头疼的拍了拍peter的肩，她当然知道会这样叫她的必定是peter，好在现在全场的注意力都集中在Tony那边，她握着peter的手低声说:“好了，亲爱的，我们得趁现在立刻离开。”

peter先是乖巧的点了点头，然而等他看到会场中间的情况时就挪不开步子了——“Mr.Stark有危险 ! ”男孩紧紧的皱着眉头，快步向前靠近，Karen愣了一下，peter难得固执的挣开了她，Karen没料到peter也会有这么大的反应，她产生了一个不太好的想法——所以，那个狐狸精是把她视作弟弟的两个Peter都收服了?

Tony还在气定悠闲的试图和那名侍应生沟通，十几年的名利场起伏足够将他磨砺得处变不惊:“现在你可以说说你的目的了，我猜不只是现金那么简单?”

“把反应堆技术的成品模型给我，我保证你的人身安全。”侍应生回答。在场的各位不动声色的相互对视，反应堆技术是SI公司近期宣布的新项目，如无意外又将成为行业垄断性的清洁能源技术。这块香饽饽不少人觊觎打探着，而劫持者的要求已经暴露了幕后尚有人消财主使。

谈判陷入僵持阶段，peter紧张的全神贯注于Tony，人群陷入静默沉思，如此急不可耐出手抢夺的是谁尚无定论。

会场中央的顶部吊灯沉缓的晃了晃，灯上镶嵌了上百颗晶石吊坠微微摇动，金属吊绳似是支撑不住般断裂开，铁锁摩擦的刺耳声音吸引了注意力，那侍应生本能的后退，吊灯整个砸了下来。

Tony没预料到这个变故，电光火石间他只觉得身上压下一股力，有人一把将他拉开，扑到他身上用自己的背部挡住一切可能的伤害。

他摔倒在地上，后脑勺垫着peter的手，这下冲击倒没让他伤着，Tony微微坐起身，peter护在他身前隔开了吊灯残碎物。peter两只手圈住他，仍旧维持着全然保护的姿态。巧克力色眼眸纯粹如潺流，包裹着小心翼翼的温柔，peter只在确定Tony没事时才松了口气，并未注意自己的左肩被碎玻璃划伤。

这举措太不对头，Tony愣愣的想，就好像他是这男孩眼里唯一的珍宝。


	4. Chapter 4

<04>  
这不对劲。

这是他第一次感到不确定，Tony坐在病床旁边，有些烦躁的微微蹙眉，peter为了救他划伤了自己的左肩背部，而现在他们正在Tony的私人医院里进行包扎。

人事沉浮数十年，Tony也算是识人无数，可是面前的青年太过性情莫测，此刻完全褪去了强势的掌控力，温和得堪称乖巧，血液将衬衫染成暗红色，细小的玻璃碎片嵌入伤口，疼痛必定侵蚀每一寸感官神经，然而peter即使冷汗直流，还反过来朝Tony露出安慰的笑容:“我没事，先生，这一点儿都不疼。”

许是目光太过温柔，像巧克力融化成糖浆包裹寒冰，伤口盛放玫瑰开得艳丽，有什么东西在悄然垮塌。

医生叮嘱了注意事项后就出了病房，只剩他们俩独处一室，peter坐在床上显得有些紧张，微微低着头晃荡小腿——是了，面前的人每一个眼神，每一个肢体动作，都透露着黏黏糊糊的少年情愫，不掺杂半分欲念和渴求。

假面和真容切换得再流畅，也不至于如此截然不同，一些大胆的猜测在脑海中成型，Tony不动声色的试探他:“这次的事倒像是Hammer公司的手笔，他们那位首席执行官Norman很偏执，你前两天见过的。”

“你和神盾那边的合作进行得不错吧？新能源项目倒是潜力无限。”

“Natasha的男友Steve是个出色的刑侦警官，我想他会帮上不少忙。”

根本就没有Norman这个人，Parker企业和神盾的合作项目与新能源领域无关，Natasha和Steve不是情侣关系——这些漏洞百出的话语并没有引起peter的反应，他只是点点头应和Tony的观点。

现在Tony可以确认这种不对劲是真实存在的了，他眯起眼打量peter，语气仍旧漫不经心:“所以，你究竟是谁?”

peter愣了一下，张了张嘴却没有反驳出声，他本就不愿意朝先生撒谎，只是他的情况实在复杂又难以解释，而Tony率先扔出猜测:“双胞胎兄弟？”

片刻的沉默之后，peter像个做错事的孩子般嗫嚅着回答:“是...人格分裂症...”他顿了一下，又急切的补充:“虽然我是双重人格但是一般情况下都能控制好的，我没有暴力倾向或者其他心理疾病，我、我绝不会伤害您...”

声音渐渐小下来，似乎他自己也觉得没有说服力，peter微微低着头后退了半步，唯恐冒犯了先生。隐瞒多年的真相一举揭示，如同亲手扯下最后一块保护罩，将“怪物”的本质暴露于外，藏入人群间的异教徒被揪上神坛，等待着绞刑架浇上神明的怒火。

而他等来了救赎。

花了几十秒来理清事实，Tony上前一步拍了拍peter的肩，他不擅长亲密举动，却在男孩小心翼翼的退后时闪过心疼，他清了清嗓子:“嘿，放轻松，我当然知道你是无害的...一个小时前你才冒着生命危险救了我，不是吗？”

他从来身处人潮汹涌的聚光灯下，周旋在虚以为蛇和真假难辨的名利场间，而悬在头顶的利剑斩落而下时，只有peter——这个纯粹得近乎白纸的男孩满心满眼在意着他，所有看客都在危险面前后退自保，只有peter会向前。

Tony尝试着发问:“所以，你和另一位...唔，我是说，你们是怎么分配主导权的?”

“大部分时间是他主导，我会尽力控制自己不要出现，”peter看起来放松了一点，他用手指轻轻勾住Tony的衬衫下摆，似乎是小狗试探着撒娇，逐字逐句却都是以Tony的意志为先，“如果您想见他，我可以让位的。”

Tony顺势在他身边坐下:“转换人格?那是什么感受?”

peter歪着头想了一下，很认真的回答:“就像...把自己锁进了一间小黑屋，对外界毫无感知，情绪出现大幅度波荡时，那门就开了。”

“你维持这种状况多久了?”Tony还是没忍住抬手揉了揉peter的卷发，这样的机会可并不多得。

“从...十六岁，”peter沉默了一下，语气颇显晦涩的，“我失去了很重要的人，因为我没能多做些什么...”

家族的争权斗争在那年陷入白热化，年少的正统继承人还达不到震慑董事会的效力，明争暗斗的阴暗手段也在贪欲中滋生，peter曾在权利更迭的波涛浪潮中感受过无能为力，冰冷的利刃在阴影间勾勒血腥，当子弹划破空气嵌入Ben叔的心脏，十六岁的少年只能徒劳的试图捂住管家胸腔的破洞，感受着生命的搏动最终归零。

如果，如果他能再强大一些，是不是就可以避免这种结局?

那一刻Peter·Parker的灵魂也支离破碎，而他只是握着那柄刺透灵魂的匕首压得更深，决绝的剜割溃烂的伤口，将自己的灵魂生生撕裂成截然不同的人格，将属于少年的绮丽幻想与糖果彩纸封存在16岁的梦魇间，将另一半自己锻造成翻手为云覆手为雨的掌权者。

他把Peter·Parker撕裂为破碎的两半，是自我放逐也是惩戒，一半在惊涛骇浪中冷酷的执掌权势，一半在历经伤害后仍对这世界温柔以待。直到镁光灯下惊鸿一瞥，频率不同的灰鲸有交相合鸣，破碎的灵魂在某一刻契合重叠，沉沦于先生的眼眸。

心弦轻轻拨动，如同石子投入湖心泛起波澜，Tony沉默的垂下眼眸，他也曾独自体会过全力以赴的无能为力，怪罪自己没能做得更多，受尽背叛和嘲讽遍体鳞伤，戴上游戏人间的假面风流倜傥，他回握住peter的手，将热度传导给他冰凉的指尖，Tony轻轻叹息:“你已经做得很好了。”

“还不够，”peter说，他极认真的看向Tony，就像骑士单膝跪在王座前宣誓效忠，“我知道我很糟糕，如果能多给您一些安全感，我可以永远把自己锁起来，让那个Peter来陪伴您。”

“Mr.Stark”男孩的目光青涩又果决，如同星光铺洒在眼眸中熠熠生辉，“我只是想为您再多做一点。”

或许，这也不是不可能，Tony忽然冒出这样的想法——哪怕是他，傲慢嚣张又固执的Tony·Stark，也可以是被爱着的。


	5. Chapter 5

<05>

　　事情是在又一个晚宴上开始失控。

　　筹光交错的酒会上少不了名媛淑女的欢声笑语，调酒师将鸡尾酒调制成色彩分层的液体，Tony左手随意搭在一位红发美人的肩上，右手手肘撑着柜台，焦糖色眼眸在镁光灯的映照下显出一分晶莹光泽。如鱼得水的在名利场中调笑似乎是他的天赋，尤其是在几天前的惊魂一刻发生后，尤其需要SI公司总裁来展现新技术的上市并未受到影响——而若无其事的重新办一个晚宴显然是个不错的选择。

　　唯一的变数是Peter——自从这小混蛋出现后便热爱在他的生活中激起惊涛骇浪。Parker总裁西装革履的出现在宴会上，礼貌而不容拒绝的握住Tony的手臂将他从莺莺燕燕的环绕中拽出来，克制的朝几位女士点了点头:“抱歉，女士们，我和Mr.Stark还有些急事需要处理。”

　　他刻意咬重了“Mr.Stark”的称呼，Tony发誓他从这语调中听出了一丝嘲讽的意味，酒精让他的大脑反应有些迟钝，Tony被迫半靠在Peter肩上，对方还说了些什么他没听清，只模模糊糊的想着Peter没有抹发胶，领夹也戴歪了，显然是听闻自己开宴会的消息后匆忙赶来的。

　　Tony有些好笑的想着，这么急着是来捉奸吗?

　　Peter扣住他的腰，将人揽在自己怀里，半强迫的带着他上了二楼，会场里几位商业巨头微微皱眉疑惑的看着他们，却始终不敢出声阻拦，心里的算盘却拨得飞快——这两位是否不和?上次Parker救下Stark的事是否是为了合作事宜的一次作秀?如果项目有变他们应该向谁表露态度?

　　最终还是Pepper为他们善后，这位一头柔顺金发的高挑女士处变不惊的用新项目的投资转移了在场人士的注意力，和一群商场沉浮多年的老狐狸虚以为蛇不是件容易事，好在Karen到底还是帮衬着她。两位拿着秘书工资却干着大家长活计的姑娘在心里筹划着待会儿要把辞职信摔在自家老板脸上。

　　另一边Tony跌跌撞撞的被Peter架着走过走廊，皮鞋踩在柔软的地毯上消弭了声响，Peter一言不发的拽着他，Tony来了脾气一把扯住对方，语气不善:“你这是发什么疯?”

　　Peter淡淡的看向他，白色衣领上的几个唇印格外显眼，更毋论Tony因嫌热而拽开的领带，依稀可见精致的锁骨。发疯?噢，他确实应该好好的让这人见识见识什么叫发疯。

　　Peter一手按着Tony将他桎梏在墙角，左手捏住他的下巴，右手扣住Tony的双手举过头顶，狠狠地吻了上去，对方不肯打开牙关，他便加重施加在下颚的力量，Tony想要挣扎他便强势用膝盖挤开他的双腿，迫使他无力的将全身重量依附于自己。

　　这是一个充满侵略气息的吻，他像美洲豹一样微微用力的舔舐过Tony的唇畔，捏着对方的下颚长驱直入，如野兽般将他抵在墙上，毫不留情的掠夺Tony的呼吸，起先先生还能挣扎着想推开他 直到被脱氧的无力感侵蚀了神经。

　　冰凉的紧贴着背部皮肤，酒精的燥热被稍稍降温，后脑勺垫着Peter的手背防止他磕着，Tony终于在换氧气的间隙恢复了一点神智，“别，走廊...有监控...”他磕磕巴巴的说，被自己微微透着情欲的沙哑声线吓了一跳。

Peter轻轻笑了一声，双手用力将怀中的人抱起来，由于身高原因Tony够不着地面，为了怕摔下去只好紧紧搂着Peter，他走了两步便随意找了个小型休息室推门进去，连灯也懒得开，用脚带上门便把Tony放在办公桌后的皮革椅上。

　　Tony没了力气，勉强揪住Peter的衣角想要支撑自己坐起来，下一秒却被Peter轻轻一拖，双腿搁在扶手上固定，Tony皱着眉，隐隐感到事情发展不对劲，他清了清嗓子开口:“停下，Peter，我们需要谈谈。”

　　Peter居高临下的看着他，修长的手指慢条斯理的解开自己的领带，语气是十足十的嘲弄:“我不是正在跟您谈吗?”

　　愤怒像火焰般从血管中燃烧，将滚烫的鲜血烧得沸腾，星火燎原般蚕食着心脏，他很少像现在这样难以抑制自己的情绪——他当然愤怒，为了这个才刚刚历险却又明目张胆出现在聚光灯下的男人，毫不懂得在意自己的安危，而Peter匆匆赶到便是Tony左拥右抱的场景，倘若他不来，这人是否又要挑一个名模美人共度春宵?

　　他更愤怒于自己，轻而易举便失去了身体的掌控力，在Tony最危险的时刻他却陷入沉睡，即使peter及时救了他，但那一刻的惊险始终是他心里的一根刺。

　　松开的领带束缚住Tony的手腕，绑住他的人很贴心的留出了一指的空隙，避免捆绑过紧而压迫血管。双手被轻易的抬高，Tony试着挣扎却动弹不得，这姿势压得他难受，狠狠地剜了一眼压在自己身上的小混蛋，Peter安抚性的在他额头印下一个吻，说话时温热气息洒在耳廓:“我以为您就喜欢这样，不是吗？”

　　玩火自焚莫过于此，不过是一场无关风花雪月的挑逗，一次若即若离的角逐，却不想招惹了身上这匹野狼，一时不慎被限制了行踪便是逃无可逃。

　　金属皮带被解开，Peter对衬衫的衣扣没了耐心，干脆用力撕开衬衣，他讨厌这件衣服，上面印着其他人的唇印和香水味，而现在他只想让Tony从里到外只留下他一个人的气息。Peter低头用唇舌描摹锁骨至小腹的皮肤，在Tony身上乐此不疲的点火，手上动作一气呵成的将先生身上的布料褪除干净，他卡在Tony双腿之间，修长的手指寻觅着在秘境入口处打转，一面在Tony脖颈到肩头留下吻痕和清浅的牙印，宣誓自己的领地主权。

　　“嘶...你他妈属狗的吗？”Tony忍不住出声，奈何身上的人看起来并没有听他说话，他正要再说什么，却被忽然刺入体内的修长手指吓得哑了声。

　　异物入侵的感受太过鲜明，Peter俯下身与他鼻尖相抵，指尖小心翼翼的撑开幽深的甬道，一寸一寸探索至身体深处，Tony用力推了推覆在自己身上的野狼，结实的肌肉却难以撼动，他想撑着扶手坐起来，奈何Peter轻易地禁锢住他。

　　毫无用处的挣扎在燥热的空气中显得欲拒还迎，Tony好不容易从铺天盖地的吻中获得一点自由空间，从前风月场上的技巧在侵略性太过强势的情欲中毫无用处，推诿进退间已经有三根手指在泥泞的秘境中反复扩张，被拿捏了要害，Tony彻底软下腰，黑夜中Peter的眼睛带着零星火焰，透着势在必得的强硬，Tony咬着下唇忍住破碎的语调，可怜兮兮的跟他打商量:“我们调换个位置更合适...”

　　Peter被水光潋滟的焦糖色眼眸勾得心弦一动，那分故意掩藏的柔情终究忍不住倾泻而出，他放轻了动作，故意曲解Tony的意思:“您想要骑乘?”话音未落已抱着他轻易的翻了身，自己坐在皮革椅上，搂着Tony坐在自己膝上。

　　Peter的唇摩擦着Tony的锁骨，解开皮带释放一腔赤诚，语气微微沙哑:“我想要你，Tony。”欲望硬得发疼，每一个细胞都叫嚣着进入，宏大的协奏曲弹奏至高潮又戛然而止，他停在最后一刻，流露出面具下的患得患失和害怕，卑微至尘埃以征求一个答案。

　　桎梏在腰上的手不自觉用力，似要将人嵌入骨血，Tony似有所感的低下头，对上巧克力色眼底全然映照着自己，动心似乎只是一瞬间的事，或许早在最初灯红酒绿间的偶然一瞥，或许是在早餐时分一杯醇香咖啡的气息，又或许是危险陡然临近时，这是唯一一个会涉险挡在他身前的人。

他微微叹息，终究还是心软，那点不愿屈居下位的自傲被青年眼中太过炽热的温柔击碎，再咬一咬牙，安慰自己——睡别人和被谁也不过是主语换个位置，没什么区别，更何况那是Peter，于是他鬼迷心窍般点了点头，下一刻就被情欲贯穿。

变了调的尖叫和呻吟都被Peter吞入腹中，Tony无力的挣扎着想逃离滚烫的欲望，却被拽入更加波澜壮阔的浪涛中，哭腔噎在喉咙，焦糖色眼眸却藏不住水色。泪珠沾着薄如蝉翼的睫毛上，从脸颊滑落滴至锁骨，被Peter着迷般一一吻去。

手指用力揪住Peter的西装外套，对方还是工整的西装革履，Tony报复性的弄乱他的衣领，充足的扩张还是没能抵得上荷枪实弹，两人僵持着不再动作，Tony几乎能感受到对方跳动的脉搏，Peter微微皱着眉，太过的愉悦与满足似乎成了情绪催化剂。

“Tony...我...”Peter皱着眉，意识昏沉如同受到冲击，似乎只是瞬息之间，人格已转换更新，低沉的嗓音换了发声习惯，语调声线都更加温柔:“Mr.Stark?”

身上的野狼变成撒娇的小奶狗，上一刻还在不知餍足的索取，下一秒就拉耸下耳朵，用一双狗狗眼湿漉漉的盯着心上人，语气是十足的惊慌失措：“Mr.Stark! 我们在干什么？天哪，您疼不疼？我我我...我是不是该...”

“闭嘴。”Tony有气无力的哀叹，他这个受害人还没委屈呢，看在上帝的份上，为什么Peter不能早出现两分钟或者干脆晚两个小时再出现呢？

面对Peter单纯的近乎白纸的目光，他也只能把脱口而出的“Fuck”咽回肚里。大风大浪里从容不迫，如今却在阴沟里翻了船，Tony生平第一次体会到“悲愤欲绝”，现在和这浑小子同归于尽还来得及吗？

 

他双手被绑着领带仍未解开，只好顺势勾住Peter的脖子，勉力支撑着自己坐在他身上，西装三件套被扯得凌乱，衬衫扣子尽数崩开，破碎的布料勉强挂在身上，却起不了什么遮蔽作用。

peter坐在皮革椅上动也不敢动，双手下意识虚扶着Tony，触及裸露的皮肤上还带着刚刚耕耘过的红痕，像是被烫伤般颤抖了一下，青年红着脸不敢看他，这副模样倒更像是Tony主动勾引一般。

他几乎不知道如何解释——说起来你可能不信，其实是你先动的手?

炽热的欲望抵在体内蓄势待发，丝毫没有退出的意思，Tony欲哭无泪的僵持着，他再如何轻纵放肆也不能对一个纯粹如白纸的青年邀一句“我们继续”，中途换人这事他实在是有苦难言，暗自在记仇名单上给两位Peter·Parker狠狠添上一笔。踌躇片刻后Tony颤巍巍的和这位更好说话的peter商量:“要不...你先出来?”

peter眨了眨眼，不自觉带了点委屈，受了拒绝也不知所措，Tony只好撑着他的肩自己使力想站起来，却在退出一半时被狠狠蹭过敏感点，腿弯一软没了力气重新坐回青年膝上，枪管抵得更深，撑开情欲的尽头，Tony略带抽泣的呜咽一声，破碎的声调融化在一池春水中。

peter仓皇的道歉，抬手轻轻拍着Tony的脊背，指节划过椎骨勾勒优美的弧度，激起渗透血管的战栗。peter几乎是下意识的抬头吻过Tony的锁骨，像是圣徒用炽热的唇贴上教皇的衣袍，虔诚而温柔，安抚着微微颤抖的Tony。

温热的秘境收缩着将欲望包裹紧致，细密的酥麻在神经末梢处打转，peter还是忍不住试探的戳刺入更深的神秘国度，Tony呼吸急促的想要避开恼人的研磨，却因双手的束缚难以找到借力点，越是挣扎反而在波涛汹涌中沉沦的更深，他咬着下唇只好朝peter靠的更紧。

“对不起Mr.Stark我我我实在没忍住...”peter小心翼翼的抱住他，脸红的像个熟透的苹果，语气也是心虚的底气不足，身体却是很诚实的大开大合进攻，先生被撞击得语调破碎，连呵斥也成了甜腻的喘息，焦糖色眼眸染上琥珀光泽，晶莹挂在眼角一闪而过。

“您您疼不疼?我是不是该换个姿势...您累不累?您别哭...”

“Mr.Stark...Mr.Stark...”

...没人教过这小子这种情况下不要话痨吗？

等Tony从汹涌的情欲浪潮中得以喘息时，已经是第二天早晨——他从柔软的床铺中醒来，花了几秒钟时间回忆自己昨天是怎么被那只狼崽子吃干抹净，又虚软无力的被他从宴会厅侧门带回家——小奶狗摇着尾巴迫不及待的将他抵着门要了一遍，又在床上和浴室的水汽弥漫中攻城略地——结果就是他现在像全身被拆散架又重组了一遍。

始作俑者端着托盘推门进来，把三明治和牛奶放在桌边，很是殷勤的伺候Tony坐起来，一面拿了软枕垫在Tony腰下，Tony恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，Peter很有自觉的为他轻柔按摩。

大概是体力消耗得狠了，Tony甚至都没有和他争论咖啡和牛奶哪个更适宜当早餐——Peter的厨艺还不错。

“您吃好了吗？”Peter很耐心的问。

Tony哼了一声算作应答，依旧一副不想搭理他的样子，Peter淡淡的勾了勾唇角，眼神掠过Tony身上的旖旎痕迹，意有所指:“那么该我享用了？”

Tony打了个激灵，如果说他现在还没反应过来Peter隐忍不发的醋意，这些年的商场沉浮就真是白混了，他试图跟Peter讲理:“任何事都要要讲求间歇...”两个人格也是同一身体，这种数量不能归零重算。

“他已经吃饱了，”Peter的语气依旧不动声色，眼眸却掀起浪涛翻涌，修长的手指在腰部的按摩变了味道，顺着腰线向下探入幽深秘境，他的笑容温和无害，“我还没开动呢。”

 

等Tony能够下床到公司上班已经是两天后，被扔下成山的合约文件而忙的脚不沾地的Pepper恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，Tony吸吸鼻子，他的声音还微微沙哑，可怜兮兮的说:“Pepper，我屁股疼。”

双重人格简直像两只护食争宠的小狗，比赛着谁在Tony身上留下更多的主权印记——他后悔去招惹这位Parker总裁了，不只是位置关系和他想象的不一样，而且现在他的屁股得同时面临着Pepper的高跟鞋和那只狼崽子的威胁。

这是他做过最坑的买卖。


	6. Ending

<06>

“放轻松，亲爱的，”Karen温柔的安慰Peter，她半蹲在他面前，语气轻和:“慢慢想一想...你知道你现在在哪吗？”

Peter坐在沙发上微微迷茫的看着她，在她的引导下侧头打量四周，装横摆设都透出一分熟悉，他从混沌的回忆中渐渐找到答案:“这是...我家，Parker庄园。”

“很好，”Karen鼓励他，继续循循善诱的提问，“那么你还记得你昨天在做什么吗？”

她耐心等了一会儿，在得到Peter的回答后，又循序渐进的问了他一些关于企业财经的专业性问题，渐渐的他从刚才的文迷茫状态挣脱出来，属于Peter的人格呈现出来。

听到Peter用熟悉的语气称呼她“Karen”，她松了口气，略显后怕的伸手抱住他，语气不容置疑:“这是这个月第二次出现这种情况了，Peter，我们必须约见Ned医生。”

——————————————

Ned坐在客厅的单人沙发上，手里拿着一张记满了笔记的表格，经过一轮心理诊断疗程后，他显然已经对Peter最近开始出现的记忆混沌状况做出了判断。

“别担心，这是好事，”Ned朝一旁看起来比Peter更加焦虑的Karen露出一个微笑，“事实上，这是人格分裂症正在逐渐痊愈的征兆。”

Karen愣了愣，和Peter对视一眼，之前他们怀疑这情况可能会出现新人格，而治疗多年无果的精神疾病现在却有了自主好转的势头。

Ned耐心的解释:“之所以会出现人格转换障碍，也就是记忆混沌人格不明的情况，是因为他的双重人格现在进入了融合期。”

“Mr.Parker的病症属于创伤性心理疾病，由于难以面对心理创伤而自我分裂，在之前的治疗中我们用镇定药物稳定情况。”

“但现在看来，你已经能逐渐自我面对和接纳自己了，不是吗？”

——————————————

Peter坐在镜子前，屋里被拉上窗帘，他独自靠在沙发上点燃雪茄，Karen善解人意的接管了公司事务，给他留出几天独自安静的空白时光。

人格分裂对他们而言，不只是精神病症...也是两个截然不同的灵魂。谁也不知道人格融合后的模样，涅槃新生的Peter·Parker又是否算是全新的人格?

门把手被拧动，Peter抬眸看向声音来源——其实猜出来人也不难，知道房门密码的也只有几人，不过当Tony皱着眉走进来时他还是一时没反应过来，他把雪茄摁灭在烟灰缸里，略显局促的站起身:“您怎么来了?”

Tony略显不满把房间窗帘拉开，几天不见Peter，他倒是难以忽略在心底滋生的疑惑，听了Karen官方话的“养病”解释，还是没能控制自己调转车头来了这儿。

“别误会，一个Stark总是对他睡过的人负责。”他嘟囔着，像只骄傲的黑猫。

Peter哑然失笑，很给面子的没有指出也许他才是需要被负责的一方。他自然的低头抱住Tony，下巴搁在他肩上，微微蹭了蹭他的颈窝，带了些撒娇的意味。Tony轻咳一声，抬手拍了拍他的背，静谧的时光定格于现在，倘若他们真能就此止步不前，也未尝不是幸运，可惜天秤偏转左右摇摆，维持长达数十年的微妙平静，在惊鸿一瞥后支离破碎——他们终得做出选择。

这一切的变故都自这人而起，醋意，妒意和情意几乎翻涌着蚕食心脏，他也说不清这场相遇究竟是救赎抑或将自己撕裂得更深，人格融合是为着先生，他为他而愈合，也为他而消弭。

Peter喉头有些发紧，语调如同溺水之人紧攥着一根浮木，将迫切的渴求隐藏在波澜不惊之下:“那么，您所关心的，究竟是哪一个我?”

强逼自己将第一句问出口，剩下的句子似乎要顺畅许多，“如果我和他注定要消失一个，您选择谁?”

这下Tony察觉出他的异样，他微微挣扎想要放开这个紧搂的姿势，好面对面的查看Peter的神色，可Peter只是增大了手上的力道，将怀中的人桎梏得更牢，深棕色眼眸泛起浅淡的冷意，他一字一顿的再重复一遍，似乎执意要一个答案:“您选择谁?”

Tony叹了口气，回抱住他:“你怎么总喜欢和自己较劲?”

眼眸突兀的泛起酸涩，疼痛扎根于血管，那些秘密和伤口他独自一人扛得太久了，好不容易得到一寸曦光又怎舍得放手，倘若peter有心争一争，他到底还有个理由来争夺被留下的权利，可peter的选择是退让:“我不在乎消失，只要这样对先生好。”

那么他又有什么资格贪婪的篡夺主权呢，原本便是peter分裂出他的人格以自我保护，偷来这十几年的光阴也该到了退场的时刻。

他只是舍不得了。

他想要一场有Tony·Stark的余生，他成为被选择的那一人。

Tony沉默了一会儿，看着Peter的眼睛认真回答:“我的选择是没有选择。”

 

Peter抬手握住他的手腕，苦笑一声:“因为你都不喜欢吗？”

他在害怕，仓皇的试图把握一簇滑落夜幕的极光，又恐惧于那只是流逝指缝的一场幻梦；他在自卑，自卑于Peter在阴谋算计中已经沾染过双手血污，失去了年少的真挚与一腔孤勇，自卑于peter与先生的世界格格不入，执着而幼稚的情话却成不了先生的保护罩。

Tony摇了摇头，一字一句是难得的郑重承诺:“没有优劣之分或偏爱之别，即使你将自己一分为二，对我而言，那都只是你而已。”

就像无论是哪一个他都会为Tony·Stark沉沦，Peter·Parker的灵魂纵使撕裂，也会记得自己的坐标归属。

“无论你的亲吻是香槟或软糖的味道，无论你的情话是郑重或幼稚的呢喃，都足以让我上瘾沉迷。  
”  
雪茄的烟雾缭绕和尼古丁的辛辣，汽水的二氧化碳和小雏菊的芬香，是这些共同塑造了Peter·Parker的灵魂，伤痛与欢喜，深沉与纯粹，Peter将它们划分得界限分明，而对Tony而言，那都属于Peter·Parker的灵魂。

他握住Peter的手，将人向下拉了拉，落在唇上的吻似在宣示主权:“倘若非要一个回答，那么我选择Mr.Parker.”

他选择的是Peter的全部。

 

<07>

“我想你误会了什么，Mr.Smith, ”Peter坐在会议桌主坐的位置，修长的手指转动一直一支钢笔，嘴角的笑容无辜又纯良，“这不是会议商讨，我只是在通知各位而已。”

鉴于这几年总裁对于股东会的操控权利，这话确实是事实，在座的没有人真能做出什么破格的反对举动来，只是他这么嚣张的说出来，却让拿着文件的众人心中又是一沉。

Tony坐在Peter身边的皮革椅上，从会议开场他就懒得搭话，靠在椅背上饶有兴致的欣赏Peter的讲话——虽然更重要的原因不是懒，而是昨晚被这混小子折腾了半宿，他实在没力气插手什么争论了。他百无聊赖的勾起Peter的右手，比较着对方骨节分明的手指，假装没有听到Pepper的咳嗽声。

Parker公司和Stark公司门下的工业部融合为一体是个极为重大的决定，强强联手意味着将来在这个行业可能导致的技术垄断，而不久之前两者还是对手，这难免激起董事会这帮老古董的反对，借机为自己多捞取几分利益，不过这次两位总裁不太想纵容这事。

“你这样草草做结也太过仓促，”那位率先提出反对Smith涨红了脸，站起身指责，一脸痛心的模样，“恐怕是受了蒙骗，公私不分。”

他意有所指的看了一眼Tony和Peter戴在中指上的醒目钻戒，上个月两人突兀的宣布订婚，接连又公布结婚日期就在下周，打了所有人一个措手不及。

没等Peter开口，Tony微微直起身，不耐烦的曲起食指指节敲了敲桌面，眼神是十足的戏谑:“嘿，甜心，我建议你先理清自己身上的法律官司。”

他打了个响指，朝Pepper做了个飞吻的手势，Pepper不着痕迹的瞪了他一眼，把手上的一沓表格文件甩到Smith面前，扬起官方化的微笑:“您在财务部的账本上做的手脚自己心知肚明，我们已委托律师接手刑事诉讼，相信法院传票今天就能到您手上。”其实本身不是什么大事，贪欲原本是天性，比起一点无伤大雅的小漏洞，他们更看重的是能力，拿捏着尺度做出适当的放纵，不过现下这人已经没什么价值，用来杀鸡儆猴也倒也刚刚合适。

她扫视了一圈会议桌上的各位，语气轻柔得让人心底发寒:“还有哪位先生有异议吗？”

——————————————

会议结束的很快，不甘心咽回肚里，两位总裁联手之后越变越肆无忌惮，Peter俯身撑住座椅扶手，带动着Tony的椅子转了半圈，Tony勾起唇角顺手扯住他的领带:“怎么了，亲爱的?”

“您刚才叫他甜心。”Peter微微皱着眉，语气透着委屈抱怨，如同小奶狗的垂下耳朵，被抢了心爱的玩具。

Tony眨眨眼，举起双手示意自己投降，唇边笑意更深:“噢，那我也要叫你甜心?宝贝?蜜罐?”他抬手揉乱Peter微微卷曲的棕发，好笑于爱人总爱背地里撒娇的属性。

他陪着Peter度过了人格融合期，在那段略显混乱的时光Tony也一度怀疑过，重生的融合人格或许会选择和他形同陌路——而Peter用两枚戒指打碎了无谓的猜想——这是真正完整的Peter·Parker，他兼具之前两个人格的记忆和特点。

Peter撇撇嘴，顺势揽住Tony，唇畔在他耳廓边摩擦，略带报复性的轻咬了一口脖颈，“您得改掉这个习惯，”他赌气的说，“不能遇见谁都这么叫。”

当他的手指解开Tony的第五颗衬衫扣子时，Tony欲哭无泪的发誓他以后一定注意，看在他被精力旺盛的未婚夫缠着耗掉大半夜，又被晨间运动弄得腰酸背痛的份上，在会议室里?他实在不想累的站不起来。

“您得长点教训，先生，”Peter乐此不疲的在他身上点燃火苗，低头吻过Tony的手背，他眸光带着点狡黠，“第一次的时候也是在皮椅上，不是吗？”

上帝啊...Tony用手肘捂上眼睛，被青年拿捏着敏感点软了腰肢，连合拢膝盖都做不到，前花花公子大觉警惕，这狼崽子什么时候学得这么深入精髓？为了下半辈子的腰和屁股，他就不该答应求婚。

现在开始筹备逃婚还来得及吗?

几秒的走神又被身上游走的手指夺取了注意，秘境的深处残留着属于夜晚的情欲，Peter低头和他鼻尖相对，如同野狼慢条斯理的享用猎物:

“我还没吃饱，先生。”


End file.
